ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ace (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman Ace is the fifth Ultra Brother. Unlike his fellow brethren that are enthralled in combat, Ultraman Ace has a more quiet and peaceful life of an Educational Teacher and Poet. While he has immense energy capabilities, he is physically one of the most frail Ultra brothers. History TBA Description Profile * Height: Micro~40m * Weight: 45,000t * Age: At least over 15,000 Years * Time Limit: 2.4~8 minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 25 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 1,500m *'Brawns:' 200,000t Fighting Style Ultraman Ace has a more cautious and conservative style of combat, preferring to rely on energy based attacks or quick grapples. Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman Ace has a conditioned Ultra Armour. While superior to those of normal Ultras and having superior resistances to most like the other Ultra Brothers, his Ultra Armour has less resistance to extreme pressures when compared to the others. *'Head Crest:' Ultraman Ace has a head crest. While extremely uncommon, can be used for head-budding. **'Energy Hole:' An adaptive and reactive Solar Charger found on his eye-slugger like crest. It is able to absorb sunlight and is similar in use to Ultraman Taro's horns. **'Ultra Star:' Similar in enhancements and usage as Ultraseven's Beam Lamp, but it doesn't blink when the time limit nears its end or when Ace is hurt. *'Colour Timer:' Ultraman Ace has a Colour Timer like any other, however as his inner ultra is nigh twice that of any normal Ultra, he has twice the time and twice the energy usage of any Ultra. Abilities Physical Qualities/Techniques: *'Ace Blade:' By sheer Ultra Psychokinesis and willpower, Ultraman Ace is able to condense molecules (Even in space) to the point where he forms an extremely durable blade equal to the Eye Slugger. Able to kill kaiju easily. *'Drill Ray:' An energy drill technique that allows the ability to penetrate armours not normally possible by a normal punch. *'Ultra Knife:' A literally disarming attack. It is a karate chop that is easily able to send a limb flying away or decapitate the enemy. At the area of contact, there are usually huge explosions due to the sheer acceleration before contact. *'Ultra Punch:' Ultraman Ace's Ultra Punch is unlike other normal punches as his Ultra Punch is more penetrative in power, capable of creating a large hole in even the strongest Kaiju. Energy Techniques: *'Metallium Ray:' Ultraman Ace's signature move, done the same way as the original. It is one of the more powerful rays in the Land of Light and superior to most of the other Ultra Rays. *'Ultra Guillotine:' Ultraman Ace is able to form a thin line of energy that rivals or even surpasses that of the Ultra Slash and is able to be molded into any shape or form. This attack is so sharp and powerful that it easily decapitates EX Kaiju and is cited as one of the most dangerous moves if used recklessly. **'Guillotine Shot:' A much more dangerous and reactive attack. Not only does it have superior slicing power than the Ultra Guillotine, it also causes the area around the slice wound to explode relentlessly. *'Punch Laser:' Ultraman Ace is able to fire a beam of energy from his Beam Lamp. Equal to the Emerium Ray in power. *'Ultra-Neo Barrier:' Ultraman Ace's unique barrier, it is a large blue square barrier able to deflect most attacks. Special Techniques: Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Variants of existing Ultras